


Гостеприимство, или об отношениях между хозяином и гостем (Xenial).

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Feels, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Совсем не счастливый конец, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: О гостеприимстве и важности обещаний.





	Гостеприимство, или об отношениях между хозяином и гостем (Xenial).

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xenial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824667) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



Три оттенка грязи на сапогах Шерлока повествовали о долгом и опасном путешествии. Однако, тёмно-коричневое пятно, протянувшееся от колена до середины бедра, было не более чем насмешкой.  
Он споткнулся.  
Шерлок никогда не спотыкался.  
Это холодное, мокрое пятно было предупреждением. Тело начало отказывать и предавать его. Сдаваться на милость своих жалких потребностей.  
Ему нужно пристанище.  
Где?  
Просить было не в его характере. Красть, если уж на то пошло – тоже. Но ему необходим отдых и пища. И побыстрее.  
Он тихо прошёл сквозь безмолвную деревушку, его шаги освещало, если не поддерживало, сияние полной луны.  
Вдалеке он заметил домишко.  
В его окне горела свеча.  
В такой час – странно.  
Дорога превратилась в тропинку. Шерлок приблизился. Позади домика была конюшня.  
Место, где можно отдохнуть.  
Шерлок подавил зевок, затем проклятье.  
Подходить посреди ночи к незнакомой лошади, даже намереваясь всего лишь прикорнуть в углу конюшни, было очень глупым способом самоубийства. Шерлок внимательно осмотрел окрестности, ища признаки женского присутствия.  
Ничего.  
Жильё холостяка.  
Идеально.  
Жители этих мест были хорошо известны своим гостеприимством.  
Организм взбудоражился при мысли о щепотке табака. Шерлок его заткнул.  
_Тук-тук._  
Шарканье. Ворчание. Постукивание палки. Нет – костыля.  
Одинокий старик.  
– Обозначьте намерения!  
Нет, не старик и определённо, привык к униформе.  
– Я чужестранец. Прошу воспользоваться вашей конюшней, чтобы отдохнуть до рассвета. Я предлагаю…  
Даже без осеннего холода Шерлоку была невыносима мысль расстаться со своим плащом.  
– … свои сапоги в качестве гарантии.  
Дверь приоткрылась.  
– Чужестранец.  
Шерлок не мог с лёгкостью определить, был ли голос мужчины груб от болезни или от неиспользования, но ему пришло в голову, что проявление благородства и почтительности может смягчить кого-то, кто привык к кодексу поведения и армейской дисциплине.  
– К вашим услугам.  
Шерлок склонил голову, сняв шляпу, и преклонил колени. Новое пятно грязи просочилось поверх старого.  
– Джон. К вашим. Входите.

+++++++

  
Обстановка была аскетической, но печь наполняла комнату теплом.   
– Чужестранец, эти сапоги не стоят и двух блох с крупа моей лошади, но всё равно, давайте их сюда и высушите свои ноги.   
Один стол. Один стул.  
На нём Шерлок и устроился, повинуясь жесту хозяина. Он сосредоточился на своём дыхании, стараясь, чтобы выпущенный из лёгких воздух ничем не напоминал вздох облегчения.  
Мужчина по имени Джон ковылял по комнате, накидывая плащ Шерлока на крючок, устраивая сапоги Шерлока за задней дверью и хлопоча вокруг пары горшков, стоящих на печи.  
– Голодны?  
Мощное бурчание опровергло тщательно выверенное пожатие плечами. Шерлок поморщился.  
В ответ Джон издал какой-то звук. Смех? Его слова внесли ясность.  
– Наши тела предают нас, не так ли?  
Шерлок кивнул и оглядел костыль, на который опирался Джон. В комнате валялись ещё пара палок. Мужчина был худ, но свежие дырки на ремне и чересчур свободная одежда говорили о том, что таким он был не всегда.  
– Есть рагу, – сказал Джон.   
«И табак. И виски», – подумал Шерлок. Оторвать взгляд от этих предметов на полке было почти больно, но Шерлок думал, что ему удалось это скрыть, пока Джон не фыркнул.  
– Сначала чай.

+++++++

  
– Спасибо, – сказал Шерлок, принимая исходящую паром кружку.  
Джон поднял руку, затем исчез за задней дверью домика. Он вернулся, держа под мышкой широкое полено.   
Шерлок тут же поднялся.  
– Всё нормально. Нормально, – пробормотал Джон, но принял помощь Шерлока в том, чтобы устроиться если не удобно, так хотя бы устойчиво на импровизированном стуле. Должно быть, неудобство было не чрезмерным, ибо он издал долгий и громкий вздох.  
– Это ведь не просто путешествие, а поиск, не так ли?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
– Расскажите мне.

+++++++

  
Одна миска. Одна ложка.  
Джон ел прямо из горшка черпаком, которым накладывал щедрую порцию Шерлоку.  
– Трое мёртвых. Загнанных как дичь?   
– Да. Теперь появился четвёртый. С запиской. Меня наконец-то вызвали на помощь.  
– Потрясающе. Вы, ваш рассказ, всё, за исключением этих сапог, – Джон улыбнулся и на мгновение Шерлок увидел бравого солдата. – И всё это время вы путешествовали пешком?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– В основном. Я планировал добраться этим вечером, но мост…  
– Ох. Вы не слышали о наводнении?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
Джон налёг на палку и неловко поднялся на ноги. Он потянулся за кисетом и кинул его Шерлоку на колени.   
– Курите. Я позабочусь о них, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону задней двери.  
Шерлок закончил рагу, затем прикурил свою трубку под доносящиеся снаружи звуки щётки, ходящей по коже сапог.  
Был ли на свете более гостеприимный человек, чем этот Джон? Шерлок снова и снова искал скрытые мотивы или обман в этом человеке, но не нашёл.  
Он был сном, а это место, этот скромный домишко был оазисом.

+++++++

  
– Давай ещё одну историю, – попросил Джон. Бутылка виски стояла между ними. И это казалось самым естественным на свете – делиться единственным стаканом, говорить, пока пьёт другой, пить, пока другой говорит.  
И алкоголь развязал язык Джона. Каждую историю Шерлока он менял на собственную армейскую байку. И дым, и тепло, и набитый живот и…  _Джон_ … похоже раскопали в Шерлоке если не чувство юмора, то по крайней мере веселье, которое он давным-давно похоронил.  
Он смеялся, и не раз, над историями Джона.  
– То есть ты распутыватель схем, разгадчик головоломок, решатель проблем? – спросил Джон.  
– Ловец проблем, как говорит большинство.   
– Как бы ты это не называл, это блестяще. Так ты узнал о моей службе в армии? И о моих ранах?  
– И то, что когда-то ты занимался целительством, – дополнил Шерлок, показывая на заполненные травами баночки и мешочки, собирающие пыль и плесень на полке.  
– Это мой поиск, – ответил Джон. – Покоя. Облегчения от боли и мучений.  
– Свеча, – произнёс Шерлок.   
– Я не сплю. Когда я закрываю глаза, то вижу их: умирающих, мёртвых, всех парней, которых я не смог спасти, по частям. Иногда я вижу их и когда не сплю.   
– Демоны принимают разные формы, но и с лекарством точно так же.   
– Я отказался от своего поиска. Перед самым моим возвращением сюда, медсестра подарила мне это, – Джон с усилием встал и проковылял к стоящей в дальнем углу кровати. – Она сказала, что это облегчит мои страдания, если я буду записывать свои действия, мысли, даже мои адские сны.  
Он вернулся с книгой в переплёте из кожи и протянул её Шерлоку.  
Четыре слова украшали пустую страницу.

  
**Овсянка.  
Рубил дрова.  
Рагу.**

  
Джон перелистнул страницу.

  
**Овсянка.  
Рагу.**

  
Он перелистнул ещё одну, и ещё одну, и ещё одну.

  
**Овсянка.  
Овсянка.  
Овсянка. **

  
– По крайней мере, завтрак тайны не представляет, – сухо произнёс Шерлок.  
Джон рассмеялся и вернул книгу на столик у кровати.  
Шерлок чувствовал, что глаза начинают слипаться, а спина сутулится. Он выпрямился, но не достаточно быстро.   
– Пора спать, – сказал Джон, кивнув в угол комнаты.  
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Шерлок. Это было уже гостеприимством на грани безумия. – Я не собираюсь лишать тебя удобной постели.  
– Кто сказал про лишение?  
Джон усмехнулся, и никакое молчаливое увещевание и внутренний контроль не смогли остановить реакцию Шерлока.   
Он покраснел.   
– Ты слишком утомлён, а я слишком искалечен, чтобы покушаться на добродетель, даже если бы на то было желание, – сказал Джон.  
– Оно имеется, – прошептал Шерлок, удивляя даже самого себя.  
Голос Джона был задумчив.  
– И у меня тоже.

+++++++

  
Шерлок устроился в кровати.  
Затяжка. Дуновение дыма. Шаги Джона в темноте.   
– Полагаю, завтра у меня будет что записать в дневнике, – сказал Джон, присоединяясь к Шерлоку. Шерлок тут же повернулся на бок, давая Джону столько места, сколько позволяла узкая кровать. Когда Джон, наконец, устроил с удобством конечности, он заговорил.  
– Я тут подумал. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял Браунинга.  
Шерлок резко вдохнул, затем выдохнул протест.  
– Нет! Это абсурд!   
– Я собираюсь его продать. С каждым днём уходит всё большая часть моей армейской пенсии на то, чтобы кормить и ухаживать за ним, и честно говоря, он скоро заболеет от застоя. Я не могу ездить на нём, и это эгоистично и недальновидно отказать другому в большом удовольствии. С ним ты нагонишь потерянное сегодня время.  
Джон был прав, но Шерлок вновь почувствовал дрожь тонкой завесы иллюзии. Никто не был так добр.  
– Но Джон…   
– Воспользуйся жёлтыми яблоками из фруктового сада, чтобы завоевать его доверие. Пожалуйста, возьми его. Он заслуживает быть частью истории, такой же великой, как твоя. И он хорошо сыграет свою роль. Он заслужит всех похвал.  
«Так же, как и ты», – подумал Шерлок, но сказал:  
– Я верну его в следующее полнолуние, в лучшем состоянии и возмещу твою доброту с процентами и…  
Джон прижал палец к его губам.   
– Просто вернись и расскажи мне историю.  
Шерлок оттолкнул руку Джона и поцеловал его.  
– К следующему полнолунию. Я обещаю.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
– Когда я вернусь, Джон…  
– Да?  
– Мы сломаем эту кровать.  
Джон хихикнул.  
– И сделаем себе другую – побольше, – продолжил Шерлок.  
– И сломаем?  
– Со временем.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Наконец Джон прошептал:  
– Ты возьмёшь меня?   
– Всеми способами, какими ты пожелаешь. И буду взят, надеюсь?  
– Всеми способами, которые позволит это сломанное тело. Я был бы плохим хозяином, если бы не угодил своему гостю.  
– Не хозяин, не гость. Только мы, Джон.  
Джон поцеловал его.  
– Да. Полнолуние?  
– Обещаю. Не позже.  
Затем Шерлок устроился у Джона под боком и, уступив требованиям тела, заснул.

+++++++

  
Оделся Шерлок тихо. Однако он проявлял излишнюю осторожность. Тот небольшой шум, что он производил, утонул в звуках дождя, барабанящего по крыше.   
Дважды он прервался, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Джона и дважды ему пришлось удерживать себя от того, чтобы, встряхнув, разбудить его, просить, умолять, заставляя поехать с собой.  
Но был костыль. И палки. Тело мужчины было ослаблено, а в разуме (взгляд Шерлока нашёл свечу) был по меньшей мере один надлом. Но Шерлок скоро вернётся, с триумфом и вознаграждением, и тогда будет время. И деньги.  
Из этих двоих время было большим врагом. Шерлок опаздывал.  
Он подошёл к двери и остановился.  
По меньшей мере, он мог тут убрать. Это было частью невыраженного договора между хозяином и гостем. Джон был непревзойдённым хозяином. Шерлок, как гость, должен соответствовать.  
Поэтому он принялся за работу.  
Потребовалось лишь несколько минут, чтобы вытереть все брызги, все крошки. Один стакан. Одна миска. Одна ложка. Все было помыто и возвращено на свои места.  
Шерлок достал карандаш Джона из-под кровати. Он положил его рядом с дневником и улыбнулся.  
Сегодня Джону будет что написать! А через месяц будет больше, и ещё больше, и ещё, пока у него не останется времени на то чтобы писать.  
Шерлок об этом позаботится.  
Он вышел из домика, беззвучно закрыв за собой дверь, заметив, что дождь смыл трёхцветную грязь с его сапог.

+++++++

  
Шерлоку был не нужен ни хлыст, ни какое-либо другое орудие, чтобы поторопить своего коня. Браунинг знал, что они близки к дому.  
Знал ли он и о том, что они запоздали? Вероятно. Это было сообразительное животное.  
Да, они запоздали. На четыре дня, если быть точным. Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Шерлок не собирался возвращаться к Джону с пустыми руками. Ему пришлось дожидаться своего вознаграждения.  
И Джон тоже подождёт. Как же иначе?  
Куда он мог уйти? Лошадь-то была у Шерлока.  
И не только это.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
Он удивит Джона. Золотые монеты были в мешочке у его груди, драгоценные камни в другом мешочке (со всей осторожностью засунутом внутрь собственного тела) – они были компенсацией за гостеприимство Джона и знак признательности Шерлока, и его придётся сначала изрезать на кусочки, прежде чем какой-то грабитель с большой дороги отнимет их у него. И наконец, в голове Шерлока была история, чудесная история.  
Это будет величественное возвращение домой.  
Шерлок усмехнулся. Он уже думал о том простом домике как о доме.

+++++++

  
Шерлок спрыгнул с седла и прошёл в дверь. В окне не было свечи. Возможно, Джон рано отправился спать. Возможно, с тех пор его сон улучшился…  
– Джон?  
Запах был как удар. Рука взлетела, чтобы прикрыть рот и нос.  
Он повернулся.  
– О, нет, нет, нет…  
Кожа вздулась пузырями. Кровать промокла.  
Мёртв. Три дня.  
И Шерлок наконец понял, как неведение может быть, по сути, счастьем.  
Одна кружка на столике у кровати.  
Шерлок взял её и понюхал.   
– Нет, нет, нет…  
Он схватил дневник и направился к окну. Он нашёл свечу и спички, а затем начал читать с того места, где литания «Овсянка. Овсянка. Овсянка» сменилась чем-то другим.

  
**_Мне приснился самый удивительный сон. На этот раз не о войне. Я задремал возле печки, но проснулся от стука в дверь. Он назвал себя Чужестранцем. У него были покрытые грязью сапоги и тёмный плащ. Он встал на колени и сказал: «К вашим услугам»…_ **

  
– О, нет, – выдохнул Шерлок и перевернул страницу. 

  
**_Когда я записывал утром свой сон, раздался громкий треск. Я бросился на улицу и обнаружил, что из-за ливня проломило крышу конюшни. Браунинг исчез! Я искал его и даже спросил о нём деревенского мальчишку, который принес мне припасы._  
_Ничего._  
 _Во сне я отдал его Чужестранцу для его поисков. Может ли сон быть правдой? Нет, когда я проснулся, не было ни единого следа, что в доме был кто-то помимо меня._  
 _Но если Чужестранец не сон. И не реален. Что остаётся?_  
 _Безумие._  
 _Меня больше всего беспокоит, что я пересёк тот мост, которого так долго страшился и сейчас я гражданин иных земель, где я не могу отличить бодрствование от сна, реальность от тени на полу. Я видел слишком много солдат, выживших в ужасах войны, только чтоб затеряться в туманах собственного разума. Должно быть, это случилось и со мной. Но…_  
 _Чужестранец обещал вернуться к следующему полнолунию. Я подожду до тех пор, прежде чем предаться отчаянию. И пока я жду, возможно, спряду немного пряжи слов, как те, что он поведал мне. Он невероятный персонаж._**  
  
****

** Приключения Чужестранца (и его преданного коня Браунинга) **  
** Глава 1. **

****  
  
Шерлок просматривал страницу за страницей, главу за главой и с тихим стоном пролистнул все, открывая последнюю запись.

  
_**Утро. Я проснулся в кресле. Чужестранца нет. Вот и определилось – я безумен. Но если у вселенной есть сострадание, я встречу его – тёмноволосого, сероглазого, с мозгом волшебника в теле рыцаря, - когда я сброшу эту усталую, истрёпанную униформу.**_  
\---  
**_Я не могу больше выносить бремя сумасшествия. Я привел дом в порядок. И приготовил чай.  
ДХВ_**

  
Шерлок закрыл дневник, затем наклонился и задул свечу.


End file.
